Revelations
by PureHikari
Summary: A girl with an unpleasent past running to a new place to rid them only to find that she is forced to face her fears. She also finds the one thing she is scared of doing again happens in the possible worst time.(YT)
1. Starting Fresh

**_Revelations_**

_**Chapter 1**_

A girl of 17 walked into the school corridors in a pair of black cargo pants and a sports jersey with a black cap on backwards with her hair hidden underneath hiding the long hair she has and wearing black shades to hide her bi colored eyes. One unique long blue beaded earring hung on her right ear (A/N: ya know the earring she wears in the game)

She walked to her locker to put her things away and walked by a group of teens who were discussing their plans for the dance.

"So guys are we going or what?"

"Yea course Rikku! Hey, what are we going to do before the dance though?"

"Lulu, Paine, Lenne and I are gonna get ready for the dance" said Rikku excitedly

"It isn't gonna take all day .... is it?"

"Well duh course Tidus. Us girls gotta look good ya know," said Lenne

"Really!?! Hadn't really noticed lol"

"Wakka!!!! You big meanie" Rikku punched Wakka in the shoulder too stop him from chuckling, which he did immediately, then moving on to rub the place where she had punched.

"Anyway Gippal, Baralai, Wakka, Shuin and I are gonna ... err gonna ... -"Tidus replied defensively while thinking up of an activity.

"Gonna go to the beach and play blitz right man" Shuin said helping out his friend

"YEA!" cried out the boys as the girls chuckled.

"Well anyway my cousin's arriving today but I haven't ever seen her so I gotta look out for a brunette with bi colored eyes. So I better go and check in the office. C yas" with that Rikku ran off to the administrations office.

Rikku went to open the door of the administrations office to only have it open itself as someone in baggy clothes walked out. Rikku shook her head ' nah don't think that would be her, I can't even tell if it's a girl or not' Rikku walked into the office and went to ask the receptionist some questions.

"Hey has a girl with brown hair and bi colored eyes come in to register today?" asked Rikku

"No sorry dear but the only person that's registered just walked out the door and well I think they were a guy"

"Oh ok then thanks. If someone like that comes and registers can you tell them Rikku is looking for them and to meet in the cafeteria? Thanks. BYE" Rikku walked back out just as the bell for class rang. 'Urgh science...'

_A/n: yea that's all I can write right now but I will update I promise I know I should also update my other story ' I'm all for it" I'm almost finished with that one but I just had to write this one sorry._


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2: First impressions

'It's lunch time and yet still no sign of my cousin' thought a blonde Al Bhed as she stood on a couple of chairs to spot her cousin in the cafeteria. The only people she noticed were her friends and that person she saw in the morning. ' Where the hell is she?!?'

"Hey Rikku, what are ya doing'" The group walked over to where she was standing and sat down at the table.

"Just looking for my cousin, Tidus. I haven't seen her all day," Rikku jumped down from the chairs to regain her position.

" Still?!? Wow, DO you even know her name?" Rikku scrunched up her face thinking hard what it was ' its Yana ... no Y something ... Yana ... No I just thought that ... err YUNA that's it.' "Well?" The blonde blitzer asked impatiently

"It's Yuna" As soon as she had said that though Tidus dropped the fork he was holding and looked at Rikku incredulously." What?" Wondering why Tidus looked so strangely at her.

"She's in my math's class, she's a total tomboy! Dude are you surethats her name?"

"Yes ... hmmm ... " Rikku then had a big smile on her face. Something evil was on her mind. "I know ... as soon as she gets to my place, I'm gonna give her a make over ... hehehee this is gonna be fun"

"I feel sorry for her cousin" Paine whispered to Lulu and Lenne while Rikku was bouncing up and down

"Hey I heard that!"

"My bad."

"Anyways I'm gonna go and get her. Wait a sec" Rikku ran over to look for her cousin. She spotted her and walked over to the tomboy in line waiting for her food. She looked at Rikku quite strangely, well what Rikku could only imagine since the girl was wearing sunglasses. "Hi! I'm Rikku. Are you Yuna?"

"... y ....yes. You're my cousin ... right" The girl asked quite shyly. This surprised Rikku. This girl was not what she expected to be. She thought she'd be the most popular person to be around since her father was a high summoner and all. She'd also thought that since Tidus said she was a tomboy she'd have a tough girl attitude like Paine. But she seems shy almost sweet like a little girl in a lost world.

"Right on. Welcome to Besaid Academy. You don't want the food here. Not today anyway. Come over to our table and I'll share some of mine with ya" Rikku didn't really give Yuna a chance to even answer before she was hauled over to the table.

------------- Now up to Yuna's story

"Okay, everyone this is my cousin Yuna. Yuna meet Wakka .." She pointed to a red haired guy with tall hair and a blue headband. He had a Blitzball uniform on saying the Aurochs

"Lulu ..." a girl with black hair in long braids and chopsticks in her hair, waved at Yuna. She wore a lace black shirt over a tube top that only showed her collarbone and shoulders as it extended to cover her arms almost hiding her hands. She wore a long frill black skirt that went past her ankles. She looked to be gothic for the fact that she had deep crimson red eyes, purple lipstick, which suited her well and purple eye shadow and light mascara and eye liner.

"Lenne ..." A girl almost looking like Yuna herself though you wouldn't tell by the way Yuna dressed. Lenne had long brown hair almost as long as Lulus with long pink and yellow beaded earrings like Yuna's one blue earring. She wore a blue designer made shirt that had a long piece of material hanging from the center of the shirt right down to the side of her leg. On her arms were blue arm warmers that were supported by black straps tied around her arm. She wore a black short skirt with a blue belt and knee-high boots (A/N : Just think of her FFX-2 songstress costume).

"Shuin ..." ( A/N I know this is taking a while but bear with me). He had blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. He wore a red muscle top and three quarter cargo black pants. His shoes were quite interesting, they were big and bright. It was yellow and black and he had Black leather gloves covering his hands.

"Gippal ....," a tall tanned guy with an eye patch clicked his tongue and pointed at Yuna like a gun. "Yo" He wore a purple open collar shirt revealing his abs and wore a pair of dark purple shade of baggy jeans. He had blonde hair too, spiked upwards unlike Shuin and he also had green swirly eyes like Rikku. He must too be an Al Bhed.

"Baralai ..." Baralai had short silverish hair, which was supported by a green headband with the yevon symbols on it. He had on a green, white and red jacket on with the collars propped up with matching tracksuit pants.

"Paine ...." Paine looked quite scary. She too had red crimson eyes and a dark silverish hair colour. She had a black spaghetti strap leather top, black leather pants that looked like it was being held together by other straps of leather showing the sides of her legs, her top was down in the same manner, she also wore long thigh high boots. Her belt had a silver skull as the buckle and long black leather gloves passing her elbows, she sat laid back in the chair with her arms folded and her feet crossed over.

"And finally this is Tidus ..." Yuna almost gasped at the sight of him. It was the guy in her Math's class. He looked a lot like Shuin but more childish and more playful. He had extravagant blue eyes and beach blonde hair. He looked muscular and tanned. He wore a blue and yellow color shirt like Gipple but wasn't all the way undone only half undone showing his chest. He wore three quarter black pants, well one of the pant legs was short than the other as the other showed his boxers almost and the other pant leg went past his knee. He too also had big and bright black and yellow shoes and black gloves. He was a sight Yuna had never seen. He was intriguing. But almost as soon as that thought came into her mind she shook it off think that she never wanted to go there again.

"well Yea that's the gang and well of course me your lovable Rikku" Rikku was the total opposite of Yuna. Well at the moment now she is. Rikku was happy go lucky, she seemed like the type to always be cheerful even if someone puts her down a bit. The optimistic child of the family. She had blonde hair tied up and spiked with two bits hanging out as plaits behind her. She wore an orange tank top and short green denim shorts. She had ankle high flat ground boots, and for some strange reason she had goggle hanging off her neck, oh well not strange really it was reasonable for an Al Bhed to wear goggles to hide their eyes as to the fact that the Al Bhed weren't really liked too much.

"So Yunie hungry?"

During lunch the group talked about oncoming events like the next Blitzball game that would start the season. The Aurochs verses the Kilika Beasts. Yuna learned that Wakka, Tidus and Shuin were all part of the Blitz team with Tidus being the star player, Shuin not to far and Wakka being the Captain. The Group then talked about what they were planning on doing in the weekend, like what movies to watch or the girls go shopping while the boys 'hang out' at home. Ever wonder what the term 'hang-out' meant to guys? Well apparently it's a period of time where guys do 'stuff' whatever to entertain themselves with, if ya know what I mean. Of course the topic of giving Yuna a make over from Rikku started a very amusing argument with Yuna's shy personality changing rapidly to the tough girl act that Rikku expected before with Yuna giving off the cold expression to her cousin and acting much like Paine saying no... no...no all the time until the girl gave up.

...........................

After lunch the group split for there next classes with Rikku and Yuna walking together. Rikku and Yuna both had computers together as did Tidus and Gipple but they left before 5th hour bell. So they were proberly gonna be late for class, maybe because they were gonna pull some prank or something according to Rikku.

"So ... Yunie. What do ya think so far. About the group and all?" inquired the young blonde

"They are ... interesting. But I only spent a couple of minutes with them not even an hour so I don't really know what I think." Going back into her shy routine.

"Well, once ya get to know 'em. You'll wonder how you ever lived without them" Rikku then opened the door to their classroom to find it half empty. Guess they were pretty early. Rikku and Yuna chose 2 computers in the back row next to the window. Once they were seated Rikku started introducing the few people in the room, (A/N: Won't be too long I promise)

"the girl with the black hair and dark skin wearing the trashiest outfit is Dona. Watch out for her she's a pedlr, the group behind her is her "posse" the big guy next to her is Bartello, he's not too bright in the head but he has morals. He seems to follow Dona everyday I think he is her bodyguard or something. I feel sorry for him. That group over there is the rest of the Aurochs, Datto, Keepa, Botta, Letty and Jassu, they don't hang around us though mainly because all they want to do is practice. They are real softies at heart though. Best Jocks I know. Yea that just about it for now, I"ll keep you updated as we go. Your gonna have heaps of fun here just stay away from miss pedlr'c vyla and you'll be fine." She stated with her hands on her hips smiling cheerfully as usual.

Before Yuna had a chance to reply the teacher came in but no sign of Tidus or Gippal. "Okay class, please resume to whatever you were doing yesterday."

"What we did yesterday was what we've been doing for the past 2 months. NOTHING" she tried to whisper but apparently the teacher didn't care. He seemed interested in just reading his book. Tidus and Gippal finally made their entrance into the classroom. The teacher yet again didn't care. Yuna started to think if this teacher was really a teacher at all.

"Hey Tidus Gippal, where'd did you guys go?" asked Rikku

"We ... er ...just had to ... deal with some stuff ... with my ... old man. He wanted to look at some ah ... tactics with us before the game next week. Since he won't be here this afternoon I have to couch and all" Tidus stuttered. "And well Gippal came so that he could have .... a ... a ...." "TALK ... with his old man" Gippal stood up for Tidus's answer. Something was fishy between them and Rikku knew it, on the other hand Yuna was writing something down in her book. Rikku of course blew off the whole thing with Tidus and Gippal, much to their relief, to look at what her cousin was writing.

"Stop that Rikku, its my Diary. Your not supposed to look" Yuna inquired while she closed her diary up and put it aside.

"Oooo, your such a meanie Yunie. Well I'll find out somehow"

"Doubt it"

"So anyway, Yuna. Has Rikku told you about the dance yet?" Gippal asked curiously. Tidus' headshot up at what Yuna's answer maybe, he didn't know why but he somehow seemed interested. Seeing Yuna come in some outfit fit for guys or maybe revealing her true looks in a hot dress.

"No, but I don't think I'll go. Dances aren't my thing ..." replied Yuna interrupting Tidus from his thoughts.

"Oh, come on Yunie. You should go, it'll be fun. Please ..." Rikku put on the old puppy dog look for her cousin. Of course Yuna still being her old self couldn't be mean and nasty and turn her cousin down she replied "... maybe" and that was the end of the conversation, sending relief for Yuna.

.............................

"See yas' tomorrow, call me and tell me if there are any changes or anything," Rikku yelled to her friends as they all walked out of school. Rikku's uncle was waiting outside ready to pick them up so that the girls could go shopping as Rikku had already planned before Yuna ever came to town. This was much to Yuna's disappoint as she knew her cousin would try to buy her things she wouldn't want to wear. Not now anyway.

They arrived at the 'Besaid Megaplex, home of all your quality needs.' Rikku literally dragged Yuna into almost every store coming out with at least one or two bags from that store. All of it was just about Rikku's, Yuna came out alive being able to argue with her cousin saying she didn't want anything. Soon after the first 10 or so stores they stopped to get a bite to eat and get to know each other better.

"So, Yunie. How come you don't want anything, how come you won't wear more ... girly ... clothes. I don't think I know anyone who'd come out wearing things like a tomboy ... no offence."

"None taken. I just feel more comfortable in these clothes." Yuna stopped for a second. She wasn't really used to wearing these type of clothes but she had no choice really. "And well because .. well ... thing is I used to be more girly as you would say, but that's just part of the reason I left Bevelle College. I wanted to leave my past so I changed everything I am and how I look. I'd really rather not talk about it at the moment, if that's alright." Yuna looked down hoping her cousin would just leave the subject be at least for now.

"Sure of course Yunie, tell me when you are ready. Of course I'm still gonna try to get you to look flashy for the dance"

"Thanks. But I already told you I'm not going."

"Sure sure, besides you didn't say you weren't going, you said maybe. Come on, there are a lot more stores we have to hit before the mall closes!" Rikku grabbed onto Yuna's hand and dragged her into more stores before Yuna could even say a word.

............................................

"Hey, Tidus, wassup man. How's that Dona chick going after you dumped her?"

Tidus was on the phone to one of his mates, Gippal. What he and Gippal told Rikku was a lie they weren't really talking to Tidus's dad. Actually Tidus went to put a note in Dona's locker saying that he wanted to meet after school so that he could dump her. It wasn't exactly a pretty site ...

Flashback

"Hey Tidy Widy," Tidus cringed at his nickname, it was like something a company would call their underpants. "What is it that you wanted to meet me for? Is it about the dance? Because I'd love to go with y-" Tidus stopped her before she could say anymore.

"No it's not about the dance. Actually I just wanted to ... er ... to break up. I don't think this is working out for me ya know. The whole Tidy Widy thing and how you got this whole slut thing going on for you and I actually want some time to hang with my friends ... on my own without you hanging off me. No offence" oh no hear come the waterworks ... this is going to be painful. He thought as he rolled her eyes before Dona could see. Dona yelled out like a banshee as she fell to the ground grabbing Tidus's legs.

"No please Tidy Widy. I promise, we could make this work out. Please just don't leave me. Your everything to me please!"

"Sorry, Dona but we tried that already and there wasn't much change in it, but we can still be friends"

"NO. Its either, you have all of me or not have me at all." She stood up and crossed her arms as she pouted rather pathetically.

"Fine. Whatever. Have a nice life Dona!" with that being said, Tidus walked away before seeing the shocked look upon Dona's face ...

End Flashback

"Err, I dunno, ok I guess. Well to tell the truth I don't think she is holding up to good. There was the whole waterworks then the pleading on the knees and then the ultimatum. And well I just saw no point so I'm like pfft whatever, have a nice life. How bout you man, with La Blance?" While Tidus was putting a note in Dona's locker, Gippal was doing the same for Leblanc.

"Oh well, it's just like your story. These girls ay? They're all the same"

"Yea," was all Tidus could say to his mate.

"Well now we are both good looking and single for the dance. Who are you gonna take man, I'm thinking of taking Rikku, you know just because we are both pretty close and stuff and it'd be nice not to be hanged off my some love sick chick." Lied Gippal. Truth was, he always had liked Rikku from the very day that they met. But he never had the guts to tell her because he knew her dad would proberly kill him and her brother. But him and Brother go way back so Gippal was sure he'd just be let off with a warning then a pounding. Gippal was crazy about Rikku, he never got his mind off her even when he went out with a slut all he thought about was Rikku so he'd end up ending a relationship in just a few days after he was 'through' with them.

"Yea. I don't think I'll take anyone. Maybe I'll just go with the gang as a group yea"

"Yea that's not a bad idea. Well I better go man. Dinners ready and we are having spaghetti. L'oy dude" Gippal hung up and left Tidus alone with his thoughts again.

For some strange reason he could stop thinking of what Yuna would look like out of those baggy clothes. It was like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped. Maybe Rikku can somehow get her out of those clothes and into something more revealing. Stop Tidus you must concentrate on other things. Like some new strategies for the game next week.

...................................

A/N had to end it there. Sorry if its so long. But the next chapter would make sense if I put the last bit in there.

And Al Bhed Translations

Pedlr Bitch

Pedlr'c Vyla bitch's fame

L'oy c'ya


End file.
